pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 5
(Only Disneydude94 & Oscar9545 edit this Page) Back in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Doofenshmirtz and Green Pigs are ready to use the Capture-Inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So, you eat eggs? King Pig: Yes. Were trying to eat the eggs for many years, but those birds foiling our plan. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, if the birds is your enemies and I have my enemies too. He's a platypus. Small Pig: A platypus? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes. He's a secret agent and he's spoil my plan for every year and a month, but this time he's no match for us. Small Pig: Uhh, sir. Look! They looked and saw Perry breaking through the window and land in front of them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. What an fabulous surprise and by fabulous I mean completely fabulous. He push the button is to grab him by using is electrical rope to tie him up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You're too late, Perry the Platypus. I've already hired my minions, the Green Pigs. They love to eat eggs because they're hungry. We've decided to kidnap your onwer and his girlfriend. Remember I kidnap her twice? Yes you did. And now we decided to build this deadly weapon of all, the Capture-Inator. If I use this weapon when we summon all the villains is to capture the citizens and they will be my slave. Together we can rule the world and I will be the Ruler of Tri-State Area! Let's face it, Perry he Platypus. Her friendly little animals won't be able to make it and save their friends. This is so easy! (laugh) He laugh along with the Green Pigs while Perry's glaring at them and struggle to get out. He hope Phineas and Isabella will be okay. Meanwhile outside of the building, they're landed on the patio and got off the plane. Black Bird: This is his hideout? Timon: Yes. That's the one alright. Now here's the plan, you guys distract Doofenshmirtz and Green Pigs while me and Pumbaa will go search for Phineas and Isabella. Now let's move out. They split up when Angry Birds distract them while Timon and Pumbaa sneak in to find Phineas and Isabella. Inside his lab, Doofenshmirtz is checking on them when the Small Pigs looking at the security camera. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Any sign of the intruder? Small Pig: No sir. They're not here. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Excellent! Just to make sure no one is coming near them. Perry still glaring at him. He walked over to Perry when the pigs put him inside the cage. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Care for a drink? Oh I forgot, you can't come out. Soon after were finish, I'll have to send the pigs to O.W.C.A is to surounded so Francis will turn himself in. (laugh) Suddenly, there was a bang noise who's broking in. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What's all the noise? It keeps banging and smashing until the door exploded while the smokes clear and Angry Birds has arrived is to find them until they stoped and saw Perry was trap inside the cage. Angry Birds: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Then they looked at the Green Pigs and the Capture-Inator while the pigs laughing at them. Angry Birds: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They turned their heads and stared at him with his grin face. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Angry Birds, I've been expecting for you to come. You already know them and also you heard of me. Well since you're here, allow me to present you the Capture-Inator. If I push the buttons, the villains will be summon to capture all citizens of Tri-State Area to be my slave. By the time we're finish with you, I'll send the pigs to eat your precious eggs. (laugh) Angry Birds started to get angry at them while they're laughing until they stop and realize when they're angry at them. Green Pigs: Uh-Oh. Mustatche Pig: You made them angry. You wouldn't like them if they're angry. King Pig: PIGS! BATTLE STATION!!! The pigs setting up thier shields while the birds using thier slingshot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Where did they get the slingshot? The birds starts shooting straight at them to breaking the woods, stone, and ice down. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: We cannot let them to destroy our plan! King Pig: Don't worry doc. They won't get through in no time. Small Pig: Sire! We have the intruder. They walked up to see the camera where it shows Timon and Pumbaa sneaking in quietly when they didn't know there was a security camera. They've been crossed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What? It's that meerkat with his warthog friend who's foiling my plan! King Pig: They're going to rescue our prisoner! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Not to worry, your highness. I'llsetting them up a trap for the intruders. Keep still and Don't let the birds broke in. He went off to thier prisoner. Perry was shocked when he'oing to the other room. He whistles to Big Brother Bird to get him out of the cage. He looked and saw Perry tries to get out. He broke the cage and let Perry free. He tipped his hat to him and he went off to stop him. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue